The Detectives Keep their Spirits Up
by animationiscool
Summary: Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker are assigned to investigate disturbances at an abandoned house, which is rumoured to be haunted.
1. The Detectives Keep their Spirits Up

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**The Detectives Keep their Spirits Up**

It seems to be an ordinary day at the police station. Then the chief of police gets a phone call.

Chief Shnooker: Hello? Who is this? I see... oh, is that all?

Hearing that they received a call, Mumbly eagerly enters Shnooker's office.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles* Oh, boy! A new case!

Shnooker: Get lost, Mumbly! I'll take care of this one by myself.

Mumbly: *growls* Credit hog...

Shnooker: What_?_! You want me to go _there_? ...Fine, if you say so.

He hangs up.

Shnooker: Mumbly, come back!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yes, chief?

Shnooker: I've changed my mind. You can solve the case instead.

Mumbly: Huh? Why?

Shnooker:There's been disturbances at an estate in the outskirts of the city. It's known to be haunted.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Yes, you heard that correctly. Haunted. I've known about the place since I was a kid.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Really? Must be ancient.

Shnooker: I'm not that old!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Sorry about that, chief.

* * *

The detectives decide to investigate the haunted house together.

Shnooker: Did you really have to drag me here?

Mumbly: *mumbles* You wouldn't move, so I had to. Literally. Personally, I think you're exaggerating.

Shnooker: I guess. Even if this place really is haunted, I'm sure the ghosts' bark is worse than their bite.

Mumbly: *growls*

Shnooker: Sorry about that, Mumbly. No offence.

The front door creaks open by itself.

Shnooker: ...Dogs first.

Mumbly: *growls*

Shnooker: What? I'm just trying to be considerate.

The grumbling hound walks in first, and the police chief reluctantly follows his dog into the house.


	2. What's the Manor with You?

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**What's the Manor with You?  
**

When we last left the detectives, they were assigned to investigate a creepy house. They have just entered the front door, and they are in a dark and narrow main hallway that leads to a door with a skull shaped doorknob.

Chief Shnooker: Why me?

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles* I'm going in there, too, you know. Anyway, what is this wreck?

Shnooker: This is the mysterious Chesterwin House. It was abandoned for many years because it's haunted. The layout is like a maze, and rumour has it that anyone who goes in never comes out. I should know, since I was dared into going in when I was a kid. Of course I refused.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: You need to get something? Sure, go ahead.

He exits the estate.

Shnooker: And I thought I was scared.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'm back.

He returns dressed up in a typical excavator outfit with a pith helmet.

Shnooker: What's the archaeologist getup?

Mumbly: *mumbles* If this place is older than you are, then it's ancient.

Shnooker: Oh, that makes sense- hey, wait a minute!

Mumbly: *laughs*

* * *

Mumbly reaches for the skull doorknob.

Shnooker: Nice knowing you.

Mumbly: Huh?

Shnooker: Didn't you hear what I said?

Mumbly: *mumbles* You mean the exposition?

Shnooker: Anyone stupid enough to check in never checks out.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You didn't, and you're definitely st-

Shnooker: Very funny, wise guy.

Mumbly: *laughs*

The dog detective leaves and comes back in his normal outfit, an orange trenchcoat, and opens the door in the hallway and enters for further investigation.

Shnooker: ...Hey, Mumbly, wait for me!

He follows his dog into the next room.

* * *

Shnooker: It's pitch black in here! Mumbly, where did you go?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'm lookin' for clues.

Shnooker: Looking for clues? How could you possibly search for clues when I can't see a thing?

Mumbly:*mumbles* That's normal for you.

Shnooker: Did you find anything?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Not yet.

Unknown Voice: You found one now! Heeheeheeeheheeheeee!

Mumbly: Huh?

Shnooker: What was that?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Maybe it was a ghost...?


	3. Spector Inspectors

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Specter Inspectors  
**

The famous dog detective and his boss are investigating the interior of the allegedly haunted Chesterwin manor. The place is known for having a rather confusing layout.

Chief Shnooker: This house is more crooked than I am.

Lieutenant Mumbly *mumbles* That's not an easy accomplishment.

Recently they have heard an unknown voice in the building. The crooked cop and his dog stumble through the dark house to find out where who or what spoke to them. They light a nearby lantern and see a hovering, transparent ghost wearing a late 1800's suit and a bowler hat.

Ghost: You've found me, the ghost of Chester Fields, a notorious crook! Heeheeheeeheheeheeeeeee!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Let's get 'im, Shnooker!

The police chief appears to be missing.

Mumbly: *mumbles*...Uh, Shnooker? Where are you?

Mumbly finds him hiding up in a chandelier on the ceiling.

Shnooker: He's all yours, Mumbly.

Mumbly: *growls* Fine then.

Mumbly attempts to arrest the phantom, but the apparition vanishes and he runs into a cabinet. Several china plates break and an antique vase falls on his head.

*crash*

Shnooker reappears from his hiding place and checks to see if his friend is okay.

Shnooker: Mumbly! Are you all right?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: What? You're harder to understand than usual. And that's not an easy accomplishment.

Mumbly pulls the vase off his head, but his head is shaped like the vase.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'm fine.

Shnooker: That's good and all, but why the long face? Heheheheh...

Mumbly: *growls*

His head shortly goes back to normal and they try to find the phantom.

Mumbly: *mumbles* We're gonna bust some ghosts!

Shnooker: Er, right. Have fun with that.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Leaving so soon?

Shnooker: Yeah. See ya later.

Just as he gets to the front door, the ghost reappears.

Ghost of Chester Fields: Leaving so soon? Heeeheheeeeee!

Shnooker: You know, Mr. Ghost, you and Mumbly have so much in common. You both have weird laughs. I think you should go scare him instead.

Mumbly: *growls* Traitor.

Shnooker: Sorry, Mumbly, but I have to go. Have fun, all right?

He walks through the ghost and opens the front door.

Chester: Where do you think you're going?

Suddenly, a gnarled tree branch grabs the detectives and throws them out into the front yard.

*THUD*

Chester: And stay out!

The detectives get up and brush themselves off.

Shnooker: Well, that's certainly something you don't see every day.

Mumbly: *mumbles* A haunted tree?

Shnooker: Yeah. I think it's a dogwood.

Mumbly: *growls*

* * *

The detectives attempt to reenter the estate.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I still can't believe he kicked us out!

Shnooker: I know. I had no idea the uninvited could work the other way around.

They ring the doorbell.

*ding dong*

The ghost answers the door.

Chester: Who's there?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Chester: What?

Shnooker: He said we're "health inspectors".

Chester: I don't need any!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yes you do. You're dead.

Shnooker: And that's unhealthy.

Chester: Uh, okay. But if you guys are the coppers I just kicked out, you're uninvited guests.

Shnooker: We know.

Mumbly nudges him.

Shnooker: Hey! What was that for?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Don't blow our cover.

Shnooker: Sorry about that.

They follow the ghost into the dark, spooky house.


	4. Haunting License

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Haunting License**

The famous dog detective and his boss are investigating the interior of the allegedly haunted Chesterwin manor. This homestead is known for having a rather confusing layout. They are trying to sneak into the manor by disguising themselves as health inspectors, so the ghost of a notorious criminal named Chester Fields will not recognize them.

Chief Shnooker: If we get caught by the ghost, you'll have to turn in your badge.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: What if we end up dead? Well, you'll have to turn in your haunting license.

Mumbly: *growls*

* * *

They follow the ghost into the haunted house, which is surrounded by autumn leaves and haunted dogwood trees.

Ghost of Chester Fields: So do you guys like my happy little trees?

Shnooker: If those things are happy, I'd hate to see 'em when they're angry.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I told you earlier. Don't blow our cover.

Shnooker: Last time I remember, I was _your_ boss.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Good point.

* * *

Their ghostly host leads them to a large room.

Chester: This is my living room. Technically I'm not exactly what you'd call "living" here, but you get the idea.

He continues talking while the detectives think of a way to catch him.

Chester: ... and, of course, I used to get all the ghouls don't you know.

They surround him and take out their badges.

Shnooker: You're under arrest, Mr. Fields!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yeah. You're scarin' people away from our city.

The ghost disappears and reappears on the other side of the room.

Chester: Yous guys must be cops tryin' to rat on me! You'll never take me in alive, coppers!

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: He's right. Technically we can't take you in alive. You're dead.

Chester: Oh, right. I forget about that sometimes.


	5. Spooking is Hazardous to your Health

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Spooking is Hazardous to your Health  
**

Lieutenant Mumbly and his boss Chief Shnooker have successfully infiltrated Chester the phantom's haunted house. By using identities as "health inspectors", the police detectives were lead in past the haunted dogwood trees into the Chesterwin Mystery House. They just missed an opportunity to arrest the apparition.

Chief Shnooker: Come back here! We didn't get to arrest you yet.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Right. We're supposed to be "health inspectors". Mr. Fields, did you know that spooking is hazardous to your health?

Chester: I'm finding your health inspector stuff hard to believe.

Shnooker: Would you believe-

Chester: Knock it off!

Shnooker: We don't really have to arrest you. All we ask is that you stop scaring people away from the neighbourhood.

Mumbly: *mumbles* What about disturbing the peace?

Chester: You mean like rest in peace?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Not really.

Chester: Oh. I'm off to make a list before frightening some more of the townsfolk. Yous two coppers are later on my scare list...

He disappears through the stairway.

Mumbly: *mumbles* We've got 'im trapped where we want 'im. Let's arrest that ghost!

Shnooker: Er, right.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Who, me? Nah, I'm not afraid of the guy. It's just that, well, anyone who ventures in the haunted house is never seen or heard from again.

Mumbly: *mumbles* We're already _in_ the haunted house.

Shnooker: Good point. All right, I guess I'll follow you.

Mumbly gives him a hug.

Shnooker: There's no need to get all sappy on me, Mumbly.

Mumbly: *laughs*

* * *

After devising a plan, they proceed to take action. Meanwhile, Chester is writing a list of people, and in Mumbly's case, dogs, to scare next.

Chester: I can barely see in here! I'll have to use a Jack O Lantern to light this place up a bit.

Mumbly sticks his head out of the Jack O Lantern.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Chester: You again!

The ghost flies out the window, but is stopped by Shnooker, who shines a flashlight on him.

Shnooker: Aha! I've gotcha now.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Credit stealing again...

Chester: Aaaaaahhhh! It burns!

The ghost hisses and floats toward to the backyard. The detectives follow him, and they are in for a surprise.


	6. Something Spooky this Way Comes

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Something Spooky this Way Comes  
**

Mumbly and his boss Shnooker are after the tricky ghost of a notorious crook named Chester Fields. They followed the elusive phantom to the backyard of the haunted Chesterwin manor, and are in for a surprise.

Ghost of Chester Fields: You see, I kinda have some skeletons in my closet...

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Yeah, I'll bet you literally have skeletons in your closet, don't you?

Chester: Nah. What I really mean is a secret. I hid some stolen goods around here in the backyard a while back. Good luck finding 'em, heh.

Then the ghost suddenly vanishes. The detectives inspect the backyard, and discover that there is a multitude of creepy tombstones across the yard. Shocked, they then stumble upon a sign that says "This isn't what you think it is. These are actually just marks for where the hidden loot could be hiding."

Mumbly: *mumbles* That's good.

Shnooker: At least he let us know about this. As long as there isn't any haunted dogwood trees we should be fine.

Mumbly: Yeah.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes and startles them both. Mumbly falls in one of the holes that Shnooker and himself have dug, and he gets back out of the hole.

Mumbly: *mumbles* That's typical for a place like this.

Shnooker: I think I know how we can get the morbid little mugger.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Really? How?

* * *

Later on, Chester the ghost hears a knock at the door.

He opens the door and finds Mumbly holding a black and orange bag. The dog detective is dressed as a ghost by using a light blue sheet with eye holes.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Trick or Treat.

Chester: A ghost dog, eh? Well, sorry, but I don't have any candy. Or any other type of food in this place.

Mumbly: *growls* Why not_?_!

Chester: I'm dead. Remember?

Mumbly: Oh, right...

He slams the door in front of the "ghost dog's" snout. Shnooker waits for his dog, police partner, and disgruntled trick or treater to show up.

Shnooker: So Mumbly, did our plan work?

Mumbly: *growls* What do you think?


End file.
